


Game Over

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PMMM] Sharing drinks is the closest thing they would have to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

It wasn't always like this, one of them married and with two kids and the other a chain of boyfriends and a teaching job she adored.

Before it was each other, with held hands and playful love letters in shoe lockers and kisses stolen away in alcoves. It was long talks in their pajamas over extravagant futures that sometimes involved them both and other times their children.

Kazuko took great pleasure in drawing imaginary children of Junko's and watching her face flush with laughter as she hoped that her daughter's hair would be nothing even close to purple.  _(It almost was, but pink was prettier.)_

But society indicated that was what children did, little teenagers phased through and it came to an end because Tomohisa was a good man that meant well and Junko was always walking with a straight-forward stride that Kazuko imitated.

Perhaps she had just fallen harder than Junko. She was the one who could keep the job but not the men because none of them had the composure, just the brashness. None of them had the easy smile and the capacity to make the monotonous seem like nothing.

So, in some sort of false hope, maybe Kazuko failed them on herself because what if she could have what she wanted? What if, one day over drinks, they shared those old times again and their hearts fluttered?

Well, it'd be like being children again. And they were adults now, so the game was over.

If only the game was something the adults knew the rules to. Until then, all they had was the quiet nights in a comfortable pair of barstools.


End file.
